


[PODFIC] Gronked

by Primarybufferpanel (ArwenLune)



Series: Podfic of The Mountains Are The Same [13]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Brief sex flashback, Defensiveness, Denial, F/M, Faulty Logic, Fucked up warboy thought processes, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Unreliable Narrator, Victim Blaming, non-graphic discussion of rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:35:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23934688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/pseuds/Primarybufferpanel
Summary: Part 13 of The Mountains Are The SameGronked: Accidentally going off-route while leading and becoming lost on a rock face in an area much more difficult than the climb being attempted."You shoulda felt honoured to be Treasured by the Immortan!"It was startling how quickly the younger Warboy, the one who'd been helpful and chatty and seemed so genuinely fond of Furiosa, changed when they made any sort of suggestion that Joe hadn't been so wonderful."And what do you think that 'treasuring' means, huh?" Dag asked.
Relationships: Furiosa & War Rig Crew (Mad Max), Furiosa/War Rig Crew (Mad Max)
Series: Podfic of The Mountains Are The Same [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/301551
Kudos: 3





	[PODFIC] Gronked

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Gronked](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4662798) by [bonehandledknife (ladywinter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladywinter/pseuds/bonehandledknife), [Primarybufferpanel (ArwenLune)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/pseuds/Primarybufferpanel). 



**Gronked**

**25 minutes**

**[Stream or download here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1N1OHDZu2oHIrKy_LLJW-I-HSYWiPsuzA) **


End file.
